New Generations
by gL3Ek-0ut
Summary: After twenty years, Glee's lost its touch. No longer in the hands of William Schuester, Finn Hudson struggles with the problems that Mr. Schuester dealt with whenever he first started directing New Directions. With the help of the next generation, will the newly named New Generations bring Mr. Hudson his very first national championship trophy? What stands in their way?


**A/N: The final cast list is posted on my profile page. Here's the first chapter. Not all of the characters are introduced, but don't worry they will be soon. Read, review and I hope you enjoy. Sorry for the wait.**

**Prelude**

Twenty years fly by like a blink of an eye.

New Directions were famous, winning ten National Championships in a row. The next ten years was when it began to fall apart. For the first five years where New Directions began to crumble, they had placed third at Nationals but the place had slowly began to fall every two years. Then for the second five years where things were getting treacherous, New Directions had not even made it to Regionals because they placed third in Sectionals.

Mr. Schuester had moved to New York to write Broadway Plays about his experiences in Glee Club, as he left his former wife Emma to stay at William McKinley High School as the guidance counselor. Alumni student, Finn Hudson was aware and decided to take things into his own hands. While in the army academy, Finn Hudson had learned a great deal of American and European History. Not only did he take Mr. Schue's teaching position, but he also took over Glee Club.

Now it's up to him to revive what use to be.

* * *

It was the second day of school, and 38 year old Finn Hudson was excited. He had left the sign up sheet on the bulletin boards and did his best to avoid it until today. You could see the huge smile on the man's face as he glanced upon the bulletin board.

_New Directions_

_Sign Up:_

"Wh-what?" Mr. Hudson mumbled to himself. He must of been doing something wrong. Mr. Schue had at least had 5 willing participates. Mr. Hudson, however, had none what so ever. The smile was quickly wiped off of his face.

"Looks like it's happening again Frakenman. Only this time, it's much worse than Mr. Buttchin's situation. At least he had socially awkward, slightly depressed, hormone crazed teenagers sign up. And now, not even their offspring would want to take that chance." said the elderly Cheerio Coach Sue Sylvester. She was accompanied by her newly instated assistant, Kitty Le Claire. It's like some things never change.

"It's such a shame. I was beginning to like them. As a comedy bit. Their performances were horrible, at best. Even when I went to this hellhole of a school." Kitty commented.

"Glee Club was the best thing that has ever happened to this school. So much talent and potential and now it's like it never existed."

"That's because it never did exist." Kitty says coldly as she walks off with Coach Sylvester. Mr. Hudson was still in shock. The only reason he took the teaching job was so he could coach New Directions. Looks like that was a bust. He walked slowly down the halls. Not getting very far, he noticed a girl walking in his direction. Not just any girl, Rachel's first child as well as Puckerman's second. Sara Noelle Puckerman. Who couldn't tell? Her eccentric yet slightly dark clothing style with the bad ass walk down the hallway made the freshmen part like the Red Sea. It looked like she was coming for the bulletin board.

"Oh hey there Sara! Want to join Glee Club?" Mr. Hudson asked excitingly, hoping that Sara would be the first.

"Um, I just came by to let you know that my parents said hey." Sara replied awkwardly.

"Oh tell them I said hello too." Mr. Hudson said, being a little disappointed. Sara nodded and walked off to wherever she was headed.

As Mr. Hudson sat down in the teacher's lounge, it'd finally hit him. Sara's parents were both in Glee Club and Mr. Hudson knew plenty of other students who's parents were also in Glee Club Mr. Hudson had finally found a way to recruit members. Thus the story of New Generations begins.

**Chapter 1**

5:59 a.m.

"Dammit!" murmured Sara as she yanked the alarm clock from the wall. Today was the first day of school and she wasn't a big fan of school. Who is? Though school started at eight o'clock, Sara got up earlier so she could beat her younger half-sister Amber to the bathroom, she takes forever trying to fix her ponytail.

She took a shower, brushed her teeth then prepared herself for the day quietly without trying to wake the family. Her ebony brown, and curly, hair with blue streaks at the ends were worn down as usual, and she had not applied much makeup. She wore an aqua green thermal with four buttons near the cleavage just in case she wanted to hide or get a little more loose. She also wore this very pretty yet small Aztec necklace that she received from her mother at a young age, a black skirt, black leggings and black lace up boots that almost touched her knees.

As Sara finished getting her things ready, she grabbed her journal. She loved writing in it, though she never carries it around with her. Not even her parents know about the journal. She hides it in her should strap bag that she's had since freshman year. Sara has always wanted to be a writer.

_August 27th, 2012_

_The first day at WMHS as a junior. It's just like every other year only I'm a year older. Every year's the same, football players win state championship, the Cheerios win Nationals and everybody else doesn't even matter because they're not strutting down the halls with a varsity football jacket like Eli or a Cheerio uniform like Amber. What does it take to get some recognition in this hellhole of a place? _

"Sara, are you up?" asked Quinn from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, I'm awake." Sara replied quickly as she stuffed her journal inside her bag.

"Wow, you look more and more like your mother everyday." Quinn continued as she entered Sara's room.

"Thanks, I guess." Sara replied with a shoulder shrug. Quinn then gave Sara a huge which Sara gave back.

"And to think, the first day of kindergarten felt like it was yesterday."

"You do realize that me and Eli are juniors right? We've got one more year!" Sara explained.

"I know, only one more year." Quinn reassured as she began tearing up. Sara had patted her step-mother on the back and escaped the hug at last.

"You still have Amber and Jared, unfortunately." Sara commented, which was followed by her step-mother's giggle.

After an hour or so of waiting on her siblings, they had finally arrived downstairs. Amber was in her Cheerio uniform as usual, with white sneakers and a ponytail. She was too busy texting to pay any attention to anyone. Eli wore a green shirt with a black leather jacket, jeans and green and black Nikes. Meanwhile, Jared walked down stairs in a dark blue shirt with jeans and sneakers. Sometimes, the family would forget about Jared's prosthetic leg since he hid it so well.

"Where's Noah?" Eli asked as he took a seat on the couch.

"He had to leave early for a meeting."

"Daddy promised that he'd take me to school for the first day." Amber pouted.

"Did the baby wake up on the wrong side of the cradle this morning?" Sara teased in a baby voice. Amber shot a glare at Sara.

"Girls please do not start this morning." Quinn asked nicely.

"It's not my fault that she's jealous of me!"

"Get over yourself!"

"Oh god." Eli and Jared both moaned simultaneously.

"Seriously, can you two get along for at least a day?"

"Sorry." Sara and Amber said reluctantly.

Once the quick breakfast at the household was over, Sara drove Jared to school while Eli drove Amber. Amber didn't want to be seen in the same car as Sara, due to the fact that she's not as popular as Sara is. Sara didn't care, in fact she loved the idea of not being around her sister. It was a win-win for everyone.

The four children had then split their ways. Amber went to go talk to the Cheerios, Jared went wherever he went, Eli went to go talk to his jock friends as Sara went to go to her locker.

While walking to her locker, she noticed her friends had lockers nearby. Mae Cohen-Chang, who was locker was right next to hers and Skylar Hummel-Anderson, who's locker was across the hall. Mae was in a gray beanie, with a black tank top, dark gray jeans and dark blue converses with black shoe strings. Meanwhile, the blonde fashionista wore designer jeans, a white long sleeve shirt with a detailed collar, a black biker-style jacket with asymmetrical front zip, brown Alexander McQueen flats, a leather cap and a black bow tie to top it off.

"Hey locker buddies." Sara greeted as she opened her locker to put her stuff away. They greeted her with a wave.

"Ha-have you se-seen the ne-new b-boy?" asked Mae with her notable stutter. Unlike her mother, she actually had one. It was getting better with the help of her speech therapist.

"No, I haven-"

"Oh my goodness, he's gorgeous! But my 'gaydar' hasn't picked up anything...yet anyway." Skylar interrupted.

"F-f-fat ch-chance. Ad-ad-adam wi-wi-will ge-get to hi-him f-first."

"Chances are if he's cute and gay, Adam Pierce-Lopez will be sure to 'scoop that'." Sara added, putting air quotes on "scoop that". He was one of the head bitches of the school, with the others being Amber Puckerman and Avalon Pierce-Lopez. They were like the "The Unholy Trinity", minus Brittany and Santana and adding two other Sebtana love children in the mix.

"How's your summer been so far?"

"Living with a Cheerio, a jock and a former jock isn't easy but I survive."

"Es-especially si-si-since i-i-it's A-Am-Amber w-we're ta-talking ab-about."

"Tell me about it." Sara sighed.

"There's the new boy." Skylar whispered. Sara noticed him before he had even said anything. He was with Eli and his group of friends. He wore a varsity football jacket, a white polo, jeans, sneakers and had glasses on. He was pretty cute, and Sara couldn't deny that even if she wanted to. The strawberry blonde hair, the blue eyes behind those glasses. He had it going on.

"What grade?" Sara asked as she finally took her attention away from him and onto putting her things away.

"Be-beats me." Mae replied with a shoulder shrug. While putting her things away, the group was accompanied by Amber, Adam and Avalon. "The Triple A", as they were called.

"Well I see a group of young adolescents who decided to dress blindly today." Adam insulted.

"Funny, just like the filthy mop on your head that you call hair!" Skylar bashed back.

"Great comeback blondie, more insults like that and I might cry." Avalon commented sarcastically.

"So is this what every year of high school is going to bring? You guys bothering us?" Sara asked.

"Someone sounds feisty. Rough 'time of the month'?"

"Well maybe if you and your friends weren't so weird, we wouldn't be over here."

"And maybe if you weren't my half-sister, I wouldn't think twice about kicking your ass!" Sara replied, mocking Amber's tone. Before anyone could say anything else, Mae, Sara and Skylar faced a slushie facial from the back from other Cheerios. Oh how cold the blue slushie felt as it touched the scalp and dripped down the backs of the victims. Mae, was very unfortunate as half of the slushie dripped down her face.

"Happy first day!" Adam continued in his cold tone as he strut the halls with the other Cheerios.

"Worse place to slushie someone, and I just had my hair done." Skylar complained as he took out a towel from his locker. He came prepared. After he finished, he allowed Mae and Sara to use it as well.

"Ho-how ca-can you li-live with he-her?"

"She doesn't try anything at home, she knows better." Sara explained as she slammed her locker shut, with her materials in the other hand. "I just want to get this year over with."

"Ag-agreed."

* * *

Taya Puckerman, meanwhile, had also prepared for her first day of high school though it wasn't exciting at all. She wasn't in her Cheerio uniform, like her first cousin Amber, so many of her friends had ditched her after summer practices. She was becoming a "use-to-be" and to be honest, she didn't like it. She marched down the hallway in a blue floral sleeveless blouse, a white skirt, and sandals

As she finally found her locker, she noticed a guy trying to open it.

"I hate to rain on your parade but I think that's my locker."

The young boy looked up at the locker number then chuckled. He had brown hair and very noticeable blue eyes. Another cutie at McKinley, though he seemed a little nerdy for anyone to notice.

"Oops, my bad." he apologized. "You new here?"

"Freshman year." Taya replied.

"The name's Harrison, Harrison Howell. And you might be?"

"Taya Puckerman."

"Wait, as in Adrian's younger sister Puckerman?"

"Yup." Taya said in a slight reluctant tone.

"Sounds...interesting." Harrison commented in a hesitant tone.

"I've heard worse." Taya giggled.

"I bet you have." joked Harrison. "No offense."

"None taken, trust me. My family's an interesting bunch." Taya joked.

"Well I've got to find my locker. I'll see ya around Taya." said Harrison with a smirk as he finally left to find his locker. While opening her locker, Taya immediately received a ruthless blue slushie facial from Amber.

"Welcome to William McKinley High School." said Amber icily as she sashayed down the hallway with her hands on her hips, after throwing the cup down on the floor. Some bunch of a family Taya was born into.

* * *

Mr. Finn Hudson had walked into the teacher's lounge with a huge smile, and a briefcase. As he sat himself down, he was accompanied by legendary Sue Sylvester and assistant Kitty Le Claire.

"Well well, Frakenman. Look who's the 'Lima Loser'."

"Shouldn't you be retired?"

"I'll retire when I'm dead, buried in only the finest and most fertile of soil, enjoying my soft yet very expensive coffin that I have specifically listed in my will."

"What brings you here?" asks Kitty.

"Teaching and directing."

"For a movie?"

"For a club."

"Please do not tell me that you are here to direct the train-wreck of a club we all know as Glee."

"And if I said I was?"

"Mr. Figgins is two seconds away from wiping that club off the face of this school. I've even volunteered to burn the trophies in my very own fireplace during the cold and harsh winter. A wonderful use for the firewood this year."

"He can't, it's the arts! The school needs the arts."

"The arts doesn't finance the school's needs."

"It can. Look how successful the Glee Club was. We've won ten national championships in a row, and we're in the Show Choir Hall of Fame for being one of few to do so. With the proper directing, I can bring it back again."

"I highly doubt that you can. It would take a miracle."

"And I'm that miracle."

"Is that a bet?"

"If the Glee Club places in the top three at Nationals this year, we stay."

"And if you fail, which you will, everything that belongs to Glee is given to the Cheerios. Everything, from the money to the tangible items."

"You've got yourself a deal." said Mr. Hudson with a smirk as he shook both Kitty's and Sue's hand.


End file.
